I Love You, Always
by ainagihara
Summary: "G-Gray.. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Claire dengan takut. "Tentu.. Ada apa, Claire?" tanya Gray dengan bingung. "Tolong.. Aku.. Aku.." ucap Claire terbata-bata. Apa yang ingin Claire ucapkan kepada Gray? (Note : Story Cover is not mine, i found it in Tumblr)
1. Help me!

**I Love you, Always**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur (sangat) berantakan, gaje, death chara dan lain-lain**

**Inspired by song: Nidji-Sumpah dan Cinta Matiku**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thursday, 9<em>****_th_****_ Winter Year 3_**

**Gray POV**

"G-Gray.. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Claire dengan takut. Kulihat tubuhnya bergetar.

Tiba-tiba ia menghampiriku yang sedang menikmati makan siangku di _Inn._

"Tentu.. Ada apa, Claire?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Tolong.. Aku.. Aku.." ucapnya terbata-bata yang kemudian terpotong dengan seruan Cliff memanggilnya.

"Claire!"

Aku dan Claire langsung menoleh ke arah Cliff. Kulihat Cliff menatap Claire kemudian menatapku.

Selalu tatapan itu yang ditunjukkan Cliff ketika melihatku bersama Claire. Dingin. Mengerikan. Tapi, setelah itu dia pasti tersenyum dan senyumannya mempunyai arti juga. Entah apa itu. Aku selalu bergidik ngeri. Walaupun Cliff adalah teman sekamarku , dia orang yang sangat tertutup. Aku tidak tau asalnya darimana? Apa tujuannya kesini? Apa yang dia inginkan? Aku tidak pernah tau. Dan, aku selalu merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Cliff.

Ketika itu, Claire langsung menatapku. Kulihat matanya memancarkan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Aku terkejut melihat tatapannya.

Setelah itu, Claire berjalan mendekati Cliff. Ketika Claire sudah dihadapannya, Cliff langsung merangkul Claire dan mereka berjalan keluar _Inn_. Aku hanya menatap mereka bingung. Apa yang ingin Claire minta padaku?

.

.

Aku membenci Cliff. Lelaki macam seperti dia bisa merebut hati Claire. Tidak seperti aku. Aku hanya disini, menyimpan perasaanku. Sampai akhirnya, Cliff mendahuluiku. Aku mencintai Claire lebih dulu darinya. Tapi, Claire memilih Cliff daripada aku. Inilah kenyataan. Tidak bisa disesali. Pahit.

Sejak Claire dan Cliff menjadi sepasang kekasih, Claire mulai berubah. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, jarang bercerita padaku, dan hal-hal lain anehnya yang menurutku seperti menyimpan sesuatu..

**_Friday, 10_****_th_****_ Winter Year 3_**

Siang ini bersalju, memakai satu jaket saja tidak cukup untuk menolak rasa dingin ini. Aku berjalan keluar dari _Blacksmith_. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Claire sepulang bekerja. Aku penasaran, ia ingin meminta pertolongan padaku tentang apa.

Ketika aku berjalan ke arah peternakannya, kulihat Cliff berjalan keluar dari peternakan Claire. Ia melihatku kemudian menghampiriku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Mengunjungi Claire. Memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja," jawabku berbohong dan menatapnya balik.

"Dia baik-baik saja," balasnya.

"Aku ingin memastikan," ucapku lagi dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku.

Cliff langsung mencengkram bahuku, "Jangan pernah, dekati dia lagi," ucap Cliff dengan dinginnya.

Aku langsung bergidik dan menghentikan langkahku. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ketika aku menoleh, ia langsung menunduk dan berbalik arah, berjalan menuju _Inn._

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Benar juga.. Lagipula, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Claire. Ia milik Cliff," gumamku kemudian tersenyum sedih.

Ketika aku akan melangkah, sekilas terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan memanggil namaku.

'Gray!'

Aku tertegun dan langsung menoleh ke arah peternakan Claire. Tapi, tidak ada seseorang pun disana.

"Hanya perasaan.." gumamku, kemudian merapatkan jaketku dan mulai berjalan menuju _Inn_.

.

.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diriku. Jam di kamar menunjukkan pukul 20:00. Aku menoleh ke tempat tidur Cliff, "Sepertinya ia sedang keluar," gumamku ketika tidak menemukannya di tempat tidur.

Aku melangkah menuju lemariku untuk mengambil jaket, setelah itu aku mengenakannya dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku melirik jendela, salju turun dengan derasnya. Dingin menyelimuti kamar ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kesuyian yang ada. Jam yang berdetak mengiringi kesunyian kamar ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'sesuatu' yang terseret dari luar kamar. Tepatnya lorong yang menuju kamar ini.

Srek.. Srek.. Srek..

Awalnya suara itu terdengar jauh, lama-kelamaan suara itu semakit dekat. Aku penasaran, dan melangkah mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telingaku di pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku langsung membuka pintu tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi, di balik pintu itu aku tidak menemukan siapapun atau apapun.

Aku mengusap mukaku. "Mungkin, aku kecapean," gumamku menutup pintu kembali, dan melangkah ke tempat tidurku.

**_Saturday, 11_****_th_****_ Winter Year 3_**

"Gray!" seru Kakek.

"Apa?!" jawabku kesal. Aku mengantuk sekali. Semalam tidurku tidak nyenyak sama sekali. Aku mengkhawatirkan Claire. Aku.. Merindukannya.

"Kau tidak fokus! Lebih baik kau pulang, daripada membuat masalah di tokoku!" seru Kakek dengan tatapannya yang kesal.

"Cih!" tanpa fikir panjang, aku melepas sarung tangan kerjaku dan mengambil jaketku kemudian mengenakannya. Dan, melangkah keluar dari _Blacksmith_.

.

.

"Kepalaku pusing.." keluhku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku dan terlelap.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, "Pukul berapa sekarang.." gumamku kecil kemudian duduk di tempat tidurku.

Ketika aku akan melirik jam dinding di kamar. Aku mendengar suara isakan tangis di sebelah kiriku. Karena baru sadar dari tidurku, penglihatanku masih kabur. Tapi, terlihat di sudut mataku ada seorang wanita dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang sedang membelakangiku dan menangis. Jelas-jelas itu Claire. Aku langsung menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Tapi, sosok itu langsung hilang. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian, aku menoleh lagi ke arah jam dinding.

"Gray! Tolong aku!" tiba-tiba sesosok wanita tadi berteriak di depan mukaku.

"Waaaa!"

Aku kaget bukan main dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat ketika menyadari muka wanita itu putih pucat yang tidak wajar. Tunggu.. Mata biru itu, rambut pirang itu.. Itu Claire?!

Aku langsung membuka mataku. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan sosok itu lagi. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 20:00.

Selalu pukul 20:00 terjadi kejanggalan padaku. Ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Claire. _Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Claire_.

Tanpa fikir panjang aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil jaket di lemariku, dan berlari ke arah pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku melirik ke arah tempat tidur Cliff. Ia tidak ada disana.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan rumah Claire. Lampu di dalam rumahnya tidak menyala. Kalau sudah malam, pasti ia menyalakan lampunya. Claire tidak suka gelap.

Ketika aku akan mengetuk pintunya, kusadari pintunya terbuka sedikit. Langsung aku masuk rumahnya, tanpa mengetuk.

Gelap. Aku melangkah perlahan, mencoba untuk mencari kamar Claire. Suasana di dalam rumah sangat dingin. Hawa yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang berbicara, tapi sayup-sayup. Aku mencoba mengikuti arah suara itu darimana. Sampai aku menemukan sebuah pintu, aku mendorong sedikit pintu itu untuk mengintip apa yang ada di dalam.

Di dalam sana dengan cahaya bulan seadanya yang masuk melalui jendela, aku melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil membelai seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut. Aku sangat yakin yang berbaring disana itu, Claire.

"Aku menyayangimu, Claire.." ucap lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dirimu, pada laki-laki manapun.." ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

Aku tertegun ketika mendengar suara itu. Cliff? Apakah itu dia?!

Langsung saja, aku membuka lebar pintu itu, "Cliff!" seruku, memastikan apakah itu dia.

Lelaki itu langsung berdiri dan menghadapku. "Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah dekati Claire lagi!"

Aku langsung meraba bagian tembok di sekitar situ, mencari tombol lampu. Akhirnya dengan terburu-buru, aku menemukan tombol itu dan menyalakan lampunya. Langsung terlihat jelas, Cliff berdiri disana. Dengan tatapan membunuh menatapku dengan tajamnya. Dan, kulihat seseorang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan ditutupi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya dengan selimut. Aku yakin, itu pasti Claire. Jangan-jangan dia sekarat?! Dia tidak bergerak. Apa yang telah Cliff lakukan padanya?! Aku harus bertindak cepat!

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah dekati Claire lagi!" teriaknya lagi kemudian berlari ke arahku. Aku mencoba berlari darinya, tapi terlambat. Ia sudah mencengkram bajuku dan langsung membantingku ke lantai. Tangannya langsung mencengkram leherku dengan kuat.

'Si-Sial! Dia mau membunuhku!'

Aku mencoba mencari perlawanan, dengan sekuat tenaga aku memukul wajahnya dan cengkramannya pun melonggar. Aku memakai kesempatan itu, untuk mendorongnya. Akhirnya, aku terlepas darinya. Nafasku terengah-engah. Sementara itu, kulihat Cliff masih pusing dengan pukulanku. Dengan cepat aku mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya pingsan. Aku menemukan rak buku Claire, segera kuambil satu buku yang cukup tebal. Aku berlari ke arahnya, dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga di bagian belakang kepalanya. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya pingsan. Setelah itu, aku langsung berlari ke tempat tidur Di ana Claire berbaring.

"Claire! Aku datang menolongmu! Bertahanlah!" seruku, kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupinya.

Kulihat Claire terbaring kaku. Matanya tertutup. Mukanya putih pucat. Bibirnya biru. Dan, dibagian lehernya terdapat cengkraman lebam. Rasanya badanku seperti disiram air dingin ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin. "Claire.." panggilku yang mengharapkan jawaban dari mulutnya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Lututku bergetar, dan akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidur. Air mata di pelupuk mataku sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi yang akhirnya mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku memeluknya yang terbaring kaku dan sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku datang terlambat, maafkan aku, aku baru menolongmu sekarang, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucapku lirih di sela-sela isakanku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya yang pucat pasi, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapku lagi di tengah isakan dan mencium keningnya.

Kata-kata yang selama ini kusimpan akhirnya kuucapkan. Sayangnya, orang yang kuucapkan tidak bisa mendengarnya..

.

.

_"Claire terbunuh dua hari yang lalu. Ia dibunuh dengan tangan kosong, terlihat lebam pada lehernya yang menandakan ia di cekik hingga tewas. Dan, menurut saksi yang melihatnya sebelum terbunuh, ia dibunuh pada malam hari sekitar pukul 20:00," jelas Harris panjang lebar._

_Aku mengangguk lemah sebagai tanda mengerti. "Terimakasih, Harris."_

Aku menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan "_Rest In Peace CLAIRE_", sendirian di tengah salju yang turun pada siang hari ini.

Penyesalan masih berlarian di pikiranku. Andai aku bisa lebih cepat menyadari. Andai aku bisa menolongnya. Andai aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Claire lebih dulu. Berandai-andai seperti ini pun tidak ada gunanya. Claire tidak akan kembali.

Aku meletakkan bunga matahari kesukaan Claire di depan nisannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"_I Love You, Always.."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**Selesai!**_

_**Jadi, disini Cliff nya itu semacam yandare /? yah, pokoknya dia itu obsesif banget sama Claire. Sedikit Claire deket sama cowok, langsung deh~**_

_**Terimakasih buat pembaca. Dari silent reader sampe yang rajin review :'3 hehe**_

_**Saya mau hiatus dulu 'w')/ Goodbye~**_


	2. Thank you

_Kena_pa Gray tidak pernah peka terhadapa perasaanku? Aku menyukai Gray. Sangat menyukainya. Sejak aku melihatnya di _Blacksmith_, disaat ia putus asa dengan kakek dan pekerjaannya. Aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi, aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Sedikitpun tidak ada keberanian. Itulah, kelemahan terbesarku. Tidak bisa mengungkapkan yang ada di hati terdalamku, dan memilih menyimpannya selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Sampai akhirnya, Cliff mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Hari itu. Awal musim Fall.

_"Claire.. A-Aku menyukaimu. E-eh, mungkin bukan perasaan suka lagi.." ucap Cliff terbata-bata sambil menunduk dan jelas sekali mukanya memerah._

_Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab._

_"A-Aku mencintaimu, Claire.. Ma-Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya lagi kemudian menatapku._

_"A-Apa? Kekasih?" tanyaku terkejut dan menatapnya balik._

_Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku._

_Aku mencintai Gray.. Hanya dia yang ada di hatiku. Hanya dia yang mengisi pikiranku setiap saat. Tapi.. Apakah Gray mencintaiku juga?_

_"Cliff.. Aku minta tiga hari dulu? Boleh?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Ia menatapku, kemudian mengangguk kecil._

.

.

.

_"Gray.. Cliff menyatakan perasannya padaku," ucapku yang sedang duduk bersamanya di Mother's Hill._

_"Heh?!" tanyanya yang langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan terkejut._

_Aku mengangguk lemah. Kulihat Gray langsung menoleh ke arah berlainan dan tatapannya menerawang. Kami berdua pun terdiam._

_Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Gray, agar aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan kepada Cliff._

_Aku mulai angkat bicara. "Gray.. Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai, sekarang?"_

_Ia menunduk. Cukup lama ia tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Sampai akhirnya, ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku._

_"Tidak.." Jawabnya singkat._

_Aku merasakan air mataku mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menahan air mata itu jatuh._

_"Oh begitu.." ucapku kemudian menunduk. "Ah, Gray. Aku pulang duluan ya! Ada keperluan hehe," ucapku berbohong kemudian berdiri dan langsung berlari menuju peternakanku tanpa menunggu respon dari Gray._

_'Ternyata, memang tidak ada harapan..'_

Akhirnya, setelah mendengar jawaban Gray aku menerima perasaan Cliff dan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sejak itu, aku mulai merasakan keanehan pada Cliff. Ia mudah emosi jika aku hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Gray. Jika aku tidak menurutinya sedikit, ia memarahiku tanpa ampun. Tapi, setelah memarahiku, ia langsung minta maaf terus menerus sampai aku mengiyakan. Tapi, ia juga mengancamku untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa jika ia sering memarahiku. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak berani, ia terlalu menyeramkan. Oke, disini aku masih memakluminya. Mungkin, caranya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya dengan melakukan hal ini. Mungkin..

Sampai suatu saat, aku diam-diam bertemu dengan Gray tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi, ia mengetahuinya. Ia begitu emosi, sampai menamparku begitu keras. Tapi, setelah itu ia langsung memelukku dan meminta maaf. Aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Lama-kelamaan aku lelah. Aku harus meminta bantuan untuk membantuku mengungkapkan bahwa Cliff melakukan kekerasan kepadaku. Tapi, siapa? Gray..?

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Always<strong>

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, alur berantakan, gaje, typo, dan lain-lain**

**Inspired by song: Nidji-Sumpah dan Cinta Matiku**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thursday, 9<em>****_th_****_ Winter Year 3_**

Aku membuka pintu _Inn _dengan terburu-buru dan melangkah cepat ke dalam _Inn_. Tanpa harus repot ke lantai atas untuk mencari Gray, aku sudah menemukannya sedang makan siang disalah satu meja di _bar_. Aku menoleh kiri dan kanan mencari apakah Cliff berada disana. Beruntungnya aku tidak menemukannya disana. Aku harus cepat, sebelum Cliff memergokiku.

Aku melangkah cepat mendekati Gray.

"G-Gray.. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyaku. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku bergetar.

"Tentu.. Ada apa, Claire?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Tolong.. Aku.. Aku.." ucapku terbata-bata.

"Claire!" seru Cliff tiba-tiba yang menghentikan ucapanku.

'Oh.. tidak.'

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Cliff, diikuti dengan Gray. Cliff langsung menatapku dengan dinginnya kemudian menatap Gray dan tersenyum kepadanya. Aku menoleh ke arah Gray lagi, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. 'Gray.. Tolong aku,' ucapku dalam hati.

Kemudian, aku berjalan ke tempat Cliff berdiri. Ketika aku sudah berdiri dihadapannya, ia langsung merangkulku, dan berjalan keluar _Inn _tanpa sepatah katapun_._

Ketika sudah di luar _Inn,_ Cliff langsung melepas rangkulannya dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hanya mengobrol sedikit," jawabku menatapnya balik dengan takut-takut.

Terlihat ia akan memarahiku dari raut wajahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ann menegur kami.

"Hey! Cliff! Claire!" serunya dengan tersenyum.

Aku dan Cliff langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah, hai Ann," jawabku membalas senyumnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku melirik Cliff. "Nanti malam, aku akan kerumahmu," ucap Cliff kemudian berjalan sambil menunduk meninggalkanku dan Ann.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik, aku jujur pada Cliff. Aku tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini terus," ucapku pada diriku sendiri yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku. Jam rumahku menunjukkan pukul 19:30.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kupikir dengan berpacaran dengan Cliff, akan membuatku berpindah hati dari Gray. Tapi, perasaanku pada Gray tetap ada," umpatku.

Tiba-tiba pintuku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah menuju pintu. Disana, aku mendapati Cliff yang berada dibalik pintu. Aku langsung mempersilahkannya masuk.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumahku sambil membuka jaketnya dan meletakannya di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah itu, ia langsung menatapku dingin.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Gray?"

"Ha-hanya bicara tetang pekerjaan.." jawabku berbohong.

"Jujur padaku, Claire!"

Aku menelan ludah dan menarik nafas panjang, "Aku meminta bantuannya untuk membantuku mengungkapkan bahwa kau melakukan kekerasan kepadaku," ucapku akhirnya.

Terlihat sekali ekspresi wajah Cliff sangat marah. Langsung saja aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Aku lelah Cliff. Aku lelah di permainkan olehmu. Kukira, ketika berpacaran denganmu akan membuatku melupakan Gray. Tapi, ternyata tidak berpengaruh. Aku masih mencintai Gray, Cliff!" ucapku yang mengeluarkan semua yang ada di hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Emosi Cliff sudah diluar batas, ia langsung mencengkram leherku dengan kerasnya sambil mendorongku ke dinding. Aku tidak bisa berkutik, cengkramannya sangat kuat. Aku mencoba memberikan perlawanan dengan tangan kecilku, tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, semakin lama cengkraman di leherku makin kuat.

"Beraninya kau, Claire!" teriak Cliff.

Kesadaranku makin hilang. Tubuhku makin melemah, "Aku tidak kuat lagi. Gray.. Tolong…" ucapku tercekat, sampai akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan dingin.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, "Di-dimana aku?" ucapku sambil melihat sekitar yang masih samar-samar. Sampai kusadari, aku berada di rumahku.

Mataku membesar, ketika melihat diriku sendiri tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai ruang tamu dan disana Cliff menatapku yang tergeletak disana dengan isakan tangis.

"C-Claire.. Ma-Maafkan aku! Ba-bangun Claire! Aku mohon!" teriaknya.

"A-Apa ini!" teriakku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Tapi, teriakanku tidak bisa di dengar oleh Cliff. Sekarang, aku sudah di luar tubuhku sendiri. Bisa dibilang, arwah yang tidak tenang. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku lagi. Tidak ada.

**_Friday, 10_****_th_****_ Winter Year 3_**

Aku melihat Cliff dari sudut kamarku. Ia sedang menatap jasadku yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan sesekali membelai wajahku. Dia sudah gila! Dia tidak memakamkanku dengan layak. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku benci dia. Aku sangat membencinya.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. 'Gray, tolong..' Ucapku berbisik. Kemudian, aku membuka mataku dan melihat Cliff menyelimuti jasadku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dan berjalan keluar rumahku.

Aku berlari mengikutinya sambil berteriak. 'Cliff! Tanggung jawab apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku! Cliff!' Tapi, ia hanya berjalan begitu saja. Tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku. Tidak ada.

Ketika itu, Cliff berpapasan dengan Gray yang sedang berjalan menuju peternakanku. Langsung saja, aku mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang melakukan sedikit percakapan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Cliff sambil menatap Gray.

"Mengunjungi Claire. Memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja," jawab Gray dan menatap Cliff balik.

"Dia baik-baik saja,"

"Bohong! Bohong!" seruku yang berdiri di antara mereka, tapi sudah pasti mereka tidak mendengarku.

"Aku ingin memastikan," ucap Gray lagi dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi, Cliff langsung mencengkram bahu Gray, "Jangan pernah, dekati dia lagi."

Aku langsung bergidik melihat tingkah Cliff. Kulihat Gray, langsung menoleh ke arah Cliff. Cliff tidak memperdulikan tatapan Gray dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Disana, Gray menatap Cliff yang menjauh dan tersenyum kecil. Aku menatap Gray, senyuman sedih terlukis di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, kulihat ia akan melangkah. Langsung saja, aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Gray!"

Ia langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara, dan pastinya tidak menemukanku. Tapi, ia mendengarku! Ia mendengarku!

Setelah itu, ia mulai melangkah lagi dan berjalan ke arah _Inn_.

"Akan kucoba nanti malam untuk meminta bantuannya!" ucapku sambil menatapnya yang melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah di lorong _Inn, _menuju kamar Gray dan Cliff. Pasti Gray sedang di kamarnya sendirian, karena Cliff sedang dirumahku. Cih.

Kemudian, aku berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Apa aku akan mengetuk? Tapi, itu akan membuatnya ketakutan. Sesuatu yang mengetuk tapi tak ada wujud? Ukh, jangan bodoh Claire.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan cepat dan terlihat Gray berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan. Tapi, ia tidak melihatku. Setelah itu, ia mengusap mukanya dan menutup pintu kembali.

Sepertinya, ia ketakutan. Apa kehadiranku yang tak berwujud ini menganggunya? Lagipula, ia juga terlihat sangat lelah. Besok akan kucoba lagi..

**_Saturday, 11_****_th_****_ Winter Year 3_**

Aku menunggu Gray pulang dari kerjanya di salah satu bangku _Inn_ yang kosong. Jam di _Inn _menunjukkan pukul 14:00 dan Gray pulang kerja pukul 17:00.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Masih lama.. Aku tidak tahu akan bertahan sampai kapan. Karena, tubuhku mulai memanas. Mungkin, karena jasadku yang tidak dikembalikan ke tanah dan arwahku belum tenang. Aku sangat berharap pada Gray, hanya dia yang bisa menolongku.

Tiba-tiba pintu _Inn _terbuka, dan kulihat Gray melangkah masuk dengan cepat dan langsung berjalan ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya. Kulihat ia sangat kelelahan.

"Ia pulang lebih cepat?" gumamku dan langsung berlari mengikutinya ke kamar.

"Kepalaku pusing.." keluhnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika sudah di kamarnya. Aku hanya menatapnya yang mulai tertidur lelap. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi..

.

.

.

'Sa-sakit.. Panas..'

Rintihku yang mulai merasakan panas yang menjalar di tubuhku. Aku menangis sesegukan di samping tempat tidur Gray.

Saat itu, Gray terbangun. Aku tidak mengerti, sepertinya ia mendengar tangisanku. Dengan cepat, aku langsung berlari ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya agar ia tidak ketakutan melihatku. Ia menoleh ke arah tempatku tadi, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Inilah kesempatanku!

"Gray! Tolong aku!" teriak dengan sebisaku di depan wajahnya.

"Waaaa!" teriak Gray yang sangat terkejut dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Ukh, aku tidak kuat lagi.." keluhku.

Ketika itu, dunia serasa berputar dan arwahku langsung tertarik ke suatu tempat dengan sendirinya.

Saat itu kusadari, aku berada di rumahku tepatnya di kamarku. Terletaknya jasadku berbaring dan bersama Cliff yang selalu disana.

Aku merangkak menuju sudut kamarku dan duduk meringkuk sambil memejamkan mataku menahan sakit yang ada di tubuhku, "Gray.. Kumohon.. Datanglah.."

.

.

.

"Cliff!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku langsung membuka mataku mencoba mancari asal suara.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah dekati Claire lagi!" seru Cliff dengan marah.

"Gray?"

Setelah itu, lampu di kamarku langsung menyala terang dan terlihat jelas Gray berdiri disana dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah dekati Claire lagi!" teriak Cliff dan langsung berlari ke arah Gray dan langsung membantingnya. Saat itu juga, Cliff langsung mencengkramkan tangannya di leher Gray.

"Jangan sentuh Gray!" seruku dengan lemah tetapi apa daya karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuatku terjatuh ketika mencoba untuk berdiri.

Tetapi, Gray bisa melakukan perlawanan kepada Cliff. Dengan sigap Gray sudah lepas dari cengkramannya dan langsung mengambil salah satu buku yang cukup besar di rakku dan langsung memukul Cliff. Saat itu, Cliff langsung pingsan.

Gray langsung berlari ke arah jasadku, "Claire! Aku datang menolongmu! Bertahanlah!" serunya, kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupi jasadku.

Saat itu, Gray langsung terkejut melihat jasadku yang kaku dan mata yang tertutup, "Claire.." ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipiku. Kulihat Gray langsung terduduk di samping tempat tidurku dan menangis sesegukan.

"Gray.." ucapku kemudian mencoba merangkak perlahan mendekati Gray dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatapnya yang menangis sesegukan.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku datang terlambat, maafkan aku, aku baru menolongmu sekarang, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih di sela-sela isakannya kemudian memeluk jasadku yang terbaring disana. Aku merasakan air mata mengalir deras di pipiku ketika mendengar ucapan Gray.

Setelah itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap diriku yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi di tengah isakannya dan mencium keningku.

Aku langsung tertegun. "Gray… Mencintaiku? Dia? Mencintaiku?" saat itu juga, rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhku terangkat. Rasanya.. Bahagia juga sedih. Semua sudah terlambat. Menyesal pun tidak akan membuatku hidup kembali. Saat itu, aku merasakan kesadaranku makin menjauh dan tubuhku mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku langsung memeluk Gray dari belakang. Aku tau, Gray tidak akan merasakannya. Tapi, aku ingin memeluknya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Gray.. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, semuanya terlambat. Kau harus mencari wanita lain, menikahlah dengannya, dan membuat keluarga yang bahagia. Kutunggu kau di surga, dimana kita akan bertemu lagi. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku."

_'Terimakasih…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: Selesai!_**

**_Mohon reviewnya ya, butuh banget banget masukannya :'D_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
